one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles vs Piccolo
Knuckles vs Piccolo is ZackAttackX's twenty-third One Minute Melee. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Z! Enemies of the hero who became allies now collide! Who will emerge as the superior sidekick? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Angel Island Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, when he noticed Piccolo flying overhead. Of course, Knuckles was under the impression that Piccolo was going to steal it, like usual, and shouted upwards to get his attention. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" the echidna demanded. Piccolo looked down at the strange creature below him. He descended and came face to face with Knuckles. "If you must know, I'm searching for the Dragon Balls. Now stand aside." the all-business Namekian demanded. He barged into the echidna before resuming his mission. Knuckles, now aggravated, turned and went to punch Piccolo from behind. Piccolo expected this and teleported behind him. "Nice try, rat!" Piccolo smirked, preparing to fight. Knuckles bared his fists and also prepared to fight. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Knuckles, already agitated, went to punch Piccolo's head off immediately. Piccolo simply blocked Knuckles' punch and kicked him away. "Light Grenade!" the Namekian called, hurling a ball of energy at his opponent. Knuckles was hit and was sent into a wall. Knuckles emerged and dusted himself off before lunging for Piccolo again. This time, Piccolo teleported away and fired Ki Blasts at him. This time, the echidna punched through them and delivered a Spiral Upper, launching Piccolo into the air. Knuckles pursued and both combatants entered hand-to-hand combat. Knuckles won the exchange by delivering a powerful axehandle, sending the Namekian to the ground. Piccolo recovered and threw a Chasing Bullet. Knuckles flew over it but it homed in on him and sent him crashing into the ground. Piccolo stood over Knuckles and as Piccolo went to finish him off, Knuckles caught him with a Spiral Upper. Piccolo was launched into the air, where Knuckles landed a barrage of Homing Attacks. Piccolo swung for the echidna but couldn't catch him. Instead he teleported away and executed Scatter Shot, which created several explosions upon contact with Knuckles. The echidna crashed to the ground once more and slowly began to pick himself up. He looked up to see Piccolo charging up his Special Beam Cannon. In one last act of defiance, Knuckles delivered an insanely powerful punch to the side of the Namekian's head. Piccolo stumbled, but Knuckles was unable to capitalize as a twice as powerful kick from Piccolo sent Knuckles into the air for miles and as Knuckles crash landed, Piccolo took all the time he needed to charge up the Special Beam Cannon, sending the beam through Knuckles' heart. K.O! Piccolo dusted himself off and turned away from his deceased opponent. "That sure was pointless!" he though to himself before flying off. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... PICCOLO!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees